Yoi Yume Yo, Moyashi
by sanadayuina
Summary: Allen meninggal dalam usaha menjatuhkan Earl. Bagaimana Black Order menghadapi kenyataan ini? Slight Yaoi, not much


YOI YUME YO, ALLEN

Moyashi...

Dia ada.

Tapi tidak ada.

Tubuhnya ada di depanku.

Tapi aku tahu... dia sudah tidak ada.

Jiwanya sudah pergi.

Dia seperti tertidur.

Wajahnya yang kekanak-kanakan tampak lebih dewasa dan damai.

Hei, Moyashi, apa kau sudah lelah berjalan?

Apa dengan begini kau sudah tenang?

Moyashi... apa begini saja tidak apa-apa?

Apa kau tidak apa-apa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja?

Usagi dan Lenalle tidak berhenti menangis sejak tubuhmu sampai di sini.

Mereka tidak berhenti berwajah muram dan tidak percaya sejak kabar kematianmu datang.

Moyashi.

Moyashi.

Moyashi.

Allen...

Kau akan terus berjalan.

Kau berjanji begitu pada ayah angkatmu, bukan?

Ayah yang kau sayangi tapi orang yang sama yang mengutukmu.

Hei, apa kematian itu menentramkan?

Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memikirkan kematian seperti ini.

Seperti juga aku tidak pernah berdiri di sini. Berdiri dan menatap tubuh teman seperjuanganku yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Moyashi, kau yang pertama dan yang terakhir.

Kau sudah mengakhiri perang ini, Moyashi.

Kau sudah mengakhirinya.

Walau nyawamu harus kau korbankan.

Moyashi... apa kau menangis lagi?

Apa kau menangisi jiwa-jiwa yang tidak sempat kau selamatkan?

Omong kosong, Moyashi!

Kau sudah menyelamatkan lebih banyak dari yang orang bisa harapkan darimu. Terlalu banyak...

Moyashi, kau sudah tidak bisa tersenyum lagi.

"_Ada Noah di dalam tubuhku. Pada saat Noah itu mengambil kendali, tolong bunuh aku."_

Membunuhmu?

Kata-kata kosong apa yang kau ucapkan pada kami, Moyashi?

Kau tahu bahwa Lavi, Lenalle, Marie, Miranda, Kurori, Chaoji, Bookman, bahkan pada General tidak akan sanggup membunuhmu jika saat itu tiba.

Crown Clown adalah Innocenc yang istimewa, begitupula kau yang diramalkan sebagai "Penghancur Waktu" oleh Hevlaska. Dan dengan kekuatan Noah dalam dirimu, apa akan ada yang sanggup membunuhmu?

Bahkan gabungan kami semua pun, aku meragukan, bisa menghancurkanmu.

Apa lagi, Allen... Lavi, Lenalle dan yang lain tak akan sanggub membunuhmu. Kau terlalu berharga bagi mereka, terlalu penting bagi mereka. Kau adalah cahaya mereka di dunia yang gelap ini. Senyummu adalah penyelamat mereka. Penyelamatku... cahayaku...

Moyashi...

Kenapa kau terdiam di sana?

Moyashi...

Kau sudah tidak bisa membantah lagi?

"_Namaku Allen, Bakanda!"_

Moyashi...

.

.

Kanda menangis.

Kanda menangis di depan tubuh Allen.

Ini yang pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir kalinya aku melihat airmata Kanda Yuu. Samurai berhati dingin yang bahkan diragukan memiliki hati oleh sebagian besar orang di Black Order.

Tapi, Kanda Yuu memiliki hati.

Dia memiliki hati. Itu sekarang terbukti dengan jelas... karena sekarang dia berdiri di sini untuk pertamakalinya dan menangis.

Berdiri di depan petimati Allen.

Berdiri di depan "Moyashi"-nya yang sekarang sudah tak berdaya. Berdiri di depan Allen kami yang sudah tidak memiliki nyawa.

Dia sudah tiada.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menjambak segenggam rambut merahku. Airmata mengalir dari mata hijau emeraldku yang tidak tertutup penutup mata.

Aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu. Aku ingin berpikir bahwa Allen masih hidup.

Bahwa ini hanya mimpi dan Allen akan menggedor pintu kamarku untuk mengajakku sarapan sebentar lagi.

Bahwa aku akan bertemu Allen di koridor dengan Kanda, sedang melakukan rutinitas bertengkar mereka.

Atau di kantin dengan Allen berada di tengah bergunung-gunung makanan yang aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana dia bisa memakannya dalam waktu lima menit saja bila perlu.

Atau di ruang latihan. Sedang melakukan apa yang seharusnya disebut "Latihan" tapi malah berkelahi dengan Kanda.

Allen tersenyum. Allen tertawa. Allen ada di sini, bersama kami. Ikut merayakan berakhirnya perang ini.

Tapi, tidak!

Airmataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Bukti nyata bahwa tubuhku menyadari apa yang otakku tidak ingin sadari.

Allen Walker sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

Aku berteriak. Kanda berteriak. Isakan Lenalle makin kencang. Komui meraung di tepi petimati Allen. Timcampti terbang di atas jenazah tuannya dengan sedih. Seluruh Black Order berduka, bahkan Howard Link pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan di wajahnya.

Seandainya General Cross masih ada di sini, apa yang akan dikatakannya?

"_Oi, murid bodoh, beraninya kau mati sebelum aku. Bagaimana dengan semua __hutang itu?"_

Mungkin itu yang akan dikatakannya.

Tapi, dia juga sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah pergi sebelum Allen. Orang yang bagi Allen adalah _Shiso_ yang buruk tapi juga sekaligus orang yang dihormatinya.

Allen. Waktu General tidak ada, waktu General Cross dikabarkan tiada, kau terlihat begitu hancur.

Allen, seandainya kau bisa melihatnya... seperti itulah kami sekarang.

Hancur karena kau tidak ada.

"_Aku akan terus berjalan, terus berjalan. Itu janjiku pada Mana. Alasanku untuk hidup."_

Allen, akhirnya kau sampai pada akhir jalan.

Akhirnya kau bisa berhenti berjalan.

Allen...

Apa kau tersenyum?

Apa kau sudah damai sekarang Allen?

Allen...

Kami menangis untukmu dan karenamu.

Bahkan Kanda, Allen. Bahkan Kanda...

.

.

Allen Walker(nama keluarga pemberian ayah angkat) sudah tiada.

Kenyataan itu membuat seluruh Black Order terguncang.

Allen Walker, Exorcicst, 15 tahun(tanggal dan tahun lahir tidak diketahui), meninggal setelah mengalahkan Milenium Earl.

Crown Clown, Innocentc Allen Walker yang sampai saat terakhir melindungi penggunanya, kembali pada Hevlaska dalam bentuk dasar Innocenc.

Perang sudah perakhir.

Akuma menghilang bersama hancurnya penciptanya.

Noah menghilang, mengembalikan kesadaran dan tubuh yang mereka tempati pada para manusia inang mereka.

Akhirnya, kedamaian sesaat setelah badai besar telah tiba.

Kedamaian di antara kekacauan yang lain.

Kekacauan yang akan datang.

Kedamaian yang dibayar dengan hidup AllenWalker.

Lavi(nama asli tidak diketahui), penerus Bookman selanjutnya yang seharusnya tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun menunjukkan perasaannya. Menangis dan hancur.

Kanda Yuu(nama di kehidupan sebelumnya disembunyikan), salah satu Exorcist terbaik yang dimiliki Black Order, yang dijuluki sebagai orang brengsek yang tidak memiliki hati, menunjukkan bukti bahwa di balik tubuhnya yang terkutuk itu, dia masih merupakan manusia. Kanda menangis. Kanda Yuu, Exorsist kedua menangisi Allen Walker. Sekali lagi dalam kehidupan keduanya Kanda Yuu, Exorcist yang berhasil bertahan setelah kekacauan di Cabang Asia sebelas tahun yang lalu dan mewarisi ingatan kehidupan sebelumnya, hancur dan menangis.

Black Order berduka atas meninggalnya sang Penghancur Waktu. Atas perginya sang remaja yang membawa beban yang seharusnya tidak ditanggung olehnya.

Allen Walker.

Sampai saat terakhir kau adalah Exorsist.

"_Aku Allen Walker, seorang Exorsist! Aku akan mati sebelum menjadi yang lain!"_

Kau memegang kata-katamu. Kau selalu memegang kata-katamu, Allen Walker.

(Bookman book)

.

.

Moyashi... kau idiot! Kau total idiot!

Beraninya kau mati sebelum aku, Moyashi!

"MOYASHI!" aku berteriak.

"ALLEN!" Lavi berteriak di belakangku.

Aku mendengar suara berdebam.

Apa si Usagi itu akhirnya kehilangan kendali atas kakinya dan terjatuh?

Moyashi, Moyashi, Moyashi!

Bangun dan lihat seberapa besar kerusakan yang kau sebabkan pada kami!

"_Apa? Pada akhirnya kau memang membenciku, Kanda."_

Kata-katamu ketika misi pertama kita terdengar sejelas kau berdiri di belakangku seperti pada waktu itu.

Membencimu?

Benci.

Seharusnya memang hanya itu perasaan yang kumiliki untukmu.

Aku mempercayai hal itu.

Tapi, sekarang aku mulai meragukannya.

Jika aku memang membencimu. Jika aku _benar-benar_ membencimu... kenapa aku berdiri di sini? Kenapa aku menangisi tubuhmu?

Kenapa, kenapa untuk pertamakalinya dalam belasan tahun ini, aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bermanfaat.

Padahal aku tahu... aku tahu menangis pun tak ada gunanya.

Padahal aku tahu... sebanyak apa pun airmata yang kubuang kau tak akan kembali.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain untuk kulakukan.

Aku memang bodoh.

"_Bakanda."_

Aku tidak bisa berhenti mendengar suaramu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan wajahmu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti merasakan sentuhanmu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti melihat senyumanmu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengingat airmatamu...

Ah...

Aku bahkan tidak merasa perlu menutupi airmata yang sudah membanjir di wajahku.

"_Girly boy..."_

Aku pernah mendengar kau berbisik begitu dengan logat Inggrismu yang sempurna. Dan aku tidak bisa tidak berlari dan mencoba membunuhmu.

Tapi kau hanya tertawa.

Kau tertawa...

"_Arigatou, Bakanda..."_

Kenapa waktu itu kau berterimakasih padaku? Padahal yang kulakukan adalah mencoba membunuhmu.

Berapa banyak waktu yang terbuang percuma di masa lalu? Kenapa pada saat kau masih ada aku tidak mencoba lebih mengenalmu? Mengenal kepribadianmu yang unik itu? Untuk lebih mengetahui beban dan kegelapan apa yang ada di dalam hatimu?

Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang terlambat?

Dan kenapa... kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis?

Padahal seharusnya ada banyak hal yang lebih penting untuk diurus. Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan dan direncanakan setelah perang ini selesai dan aku akhirnya terbebas dari tempat ini... dari kutukan ini...

Tapi...

Tapi, Moyashi...

Aku hanya tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun yang seperti itu untuk sekarang.

Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang hanyalah kau, karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan tanpa dirimu.

Aku tidak bisa mengingat lagi saat sebelum kau masuk dalam hidupku.

Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi...

Yang ada di depan mataku hanya tubuhmu yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Dan yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya menangis.

Airmataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar orang lain menangis.

_Orang-orang_ lain menangis.

Moyashi, jalanmu sudah berakhir.

Kau sudah tidak perlu berjalan lagi.

Kau sudah tidak perlu melawan apa pun lagi.

Kau sudah tidak perlu berpura-pura tersenyum lagi.

Bebanmu sudah terangkat.

Kau sudah bisa beristirahat sekarang...

Moyashi...

Allen...

Aishiteru, Baka Moyashi...

Aishiteru, Allen Walker...

Beristirahatlah dengan tenang.

Oyasuminasai...

Selamat tinggal, Allen...

Yoi yume yo...

'

'

'

A/N: A... apa aku benar-benar membunuh Allen? Dan membuat Kanda menangis? Membuat Lavi nyaris gila? OOC?

.Crap, itu yang kalian pikirkan?

.Good, itu yang kalian pikirkan?

.Nonsense, itu yang kalian pikirkan?

Review! Tolong review! Ini pertamakalinya aku membuat fanfic DGM, yaoi, tokoh mati dsb!

Duh, tolong review!

Judul oneshot ini Yoi Yume Yo yang artinya, "Sweet dream" atau 'Semoga mimpi indah".

Ini Yuullen(walau hanya terlihat sedikit, terutama di bagian akhir), juga mungkin (lebih)sedikit Laven.

Nah, pergi dulu...

Kanda: *memegang pundak Yuina*

Yuina: *menoleh* Huh? Kanda? Kau mau protes kenapa aku membunuh Allen?

Kanda: *menodongkan Mugen* Itu juga, tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

Yuina: *marah* APA? Apa yang lebih penting dari Allen?

Lavi: Di~s~cla~i~me~r, Yuina-chan~~~

Yuina: Maaf?

Kanda: Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Aku tahu dengan jelas kalau kau mengerti apa yang kami bicarakan!

Yuina: AKU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA! *lari*

Lavi: Baiklah, karena Authornya terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan, maka aku yang akan melakukannya, keberatan Kanda?

*siiiiiiiiiiiin*

Lavi: Oh, Kanda sudah mengejar Yuina-chan... baiklah, Sanada Yuina tidak memiliki apa pun dalam -man yang digunakan dalam cerita ini. Sebenarnya, dalam kontrakku tertulis, "Kanda! Aku, Sanada Yuina, memiliki Kanda Yuu dan mungkin Allen Walker sebagai bonus!" untuk dikatakan mewakili Yuina-chan. Tapi, itu hanya impian terpendamnya yang tak mungkin terwujud, jadi aku tidak akan mengatakan kalau Yuina-chan memiliki Kanda dan mungkin Allen.

Yuina: *berteriak dari jauh* KAU BARU SAJA MENGATAKANNYA! Aku akan memutuskan kontrakmu, Lavi!

Lavi: Oh, tapi aku tidak mendapat keuntungan apa-apa dalam kontrak ini, jadi tidak apa-apa.

Yuina: LAVI!

Kanda: OI! *menyabetkan Mugen*

Yuina: *menghindar*

Lavi: Oh, baiklah... terserah mereka. Tolong review dan aku akan memberikan kalian pelukan! Ja~ne!

(Allen: Aku mati... aku mati... jahat sekali... dan bahkan aku tidak muncul di percakapan antar tokoh di atas... jahatnya...)

PS(ditambahkan setelah dibaca oleh temanku): Re, editorku, si temanku yang pembenci yaoi nyaris menangis membaca ini. Hahahaha, dia tidak bisa menahan diri melihat si manis Moyashi meninggal. Ah, tolong review dan katakan padaku kalau kalian juga menangis seperti dia ^^(just joking!) Free hug from Lavi (don't touch YUU!)


End file.
